linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
In The End Song Meaning
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Meaning to the lyric Section heading This song could either be about a relationship with another person, or about a personal struggle and failing to achieve what you tried for. I’ll break down some of the lyrics below. It starts with One thing I don't know why It doesn’t even matter how hard you try Basically saying that no it doesn’t matter how hard he tries, he can’t make it happen (whether that’s in a relationship or otherwise) Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away Time is valuable because you can’t get back lost time, and you can’t get more. “The clock ticks life away,” could be talking about death, but I think it’s just talking about how fast time goes. It’s so unreal Didn’t look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on but didn’t even know I wasted it all just to watch you go It’s unreal how fast the time goes, it seems that it just left while he (Mike, I guess, I’ll just say “he” because it’s easier for me) sat and watched. “Just to watch you go” makes it seem like it’s a relationship that he wasted time on, but it’s possible that the song isn’t about that. I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when... “I kept everything inside” might be talking about hiding emotions, and the second line is saying that what was so important to him will some day just be a painful memory. I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter He tried and tried and almost got whatever he was shooting for (relationship or personal goal or just trying to live life how he wanted to), but in the end he failed, and his efforts were pointless. One thing, I don’t know why It doesn’t even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To remind myself how Now the song kind of turns into a memoir or a reminder. Otherwise it’s the same as the first verse. I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I’m surprised it got so (far) Someone else always looked down on him, he’s surprise that the relationship (If that’s what this is about…?) got as far as it did before crashing down. Things aren’t the way they were before You wouldn’t even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end He’s not the same as he was before, and he never will be. In fact, he’s so different that he’s saying whoever the song is about wouldn’t even recognize him as him anymore, although it seems the person never knew the real him in the first place. You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when... I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn’t even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn’t even matter Same as the first chorus I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There’s only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There’s only one thing you should know He put his trust in the person (I still don’t really know what the song is meant to be about) and tried his hardest, but it didn’t work out. I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn’t even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn’t even matter